


Five Years Ago: Wild Space

by aeternalegacy



Series: Interim [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/aeternalegacy
Summary: Lysienne Noctelle -- formerly known as Cipher Nine -- has been called back into duty... without her crew. A drabble-ish reflection before she returns into the unknown. Set sometime between Chapter 1 and Chapter 3 of Knights of the Fallen Empire.





	Five Years Ago: Wild Space

**Author's Note:**

> This was formerly titled "Going Dark".

“Congratulations. You’re dead.”

The last time Shara Jenn had said those words, Lysienne felt an immense amount of relief. It had bought her the time time to take down the Hunter and the Star Cabal once and for all. With her “death” came the promise of her freedom from Hunter and the Star Cabal.

This time the words only brought pain. Her “death” may as well have been a real one. To her crew on board the Phantom -- Kaliyo, Dr. Lokin, SCORPIO, Raina — it must certainly look that way. There was no way anyone could have survived the blast that Shara had orchestrated.

The last time she had faked her death, her husband Vector had been by her side, crawling through the tunnels underneath the Corellian museum to their eventual freedom. But now, she stood alone watching the carnage from a safe distance away. Vector was two systems away, liaising with other nests on behalf of the Oroboro Killiks. He had been eager to go to help ensure the safety of the Hives from the Zakuulan threat, and completely ignorant of the fact that it would be the last time they would each other for a long while. Her heart twisted as she imagined her husband’s anguish when he heard of the explosion.

As an operative whose livelihood was built upon webs of complicated lies, having one person that you trusted completely made life bearable. She had managed to not lie exactly but the omission of the truth was bad enough. But Vector was an experienced operative by now; he knew how espionage operated. In the same breath with which he proposed, he had told her he understood if they could not be married legally due to her cover. 

Vector Hyllus was more than she ever deserved; to put him through this now seemed unconscionable. More conventional married couples had serious discussions revolving around things like wills and retirement investments. For her and Vector, serious discussions included contingency plans for what to do if she had been compromised during an operation. But more important than those plans were the promises made to each other in the dark before they went to sleep. The sacred promise to each other that no matter what the galaxy had in store for them, they would make their way back to the other. It was the promise that they could always trust in that simple truth, in the event that could not trust in anything else.

 _This is for the best._  She repeated it like a mantra, as though repetition would make it true. Vector was as safe as he could be under the present circumstances. Where she was going, he could not follow. Lysienne told herself that one day, he would be by her side again. She would not allow herself to doubt that. 

With that belief to sustain her, Lysienne turned her back on everything to begin her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is drabble is part of a retelling of the Knights of the Fallen Empire. (I just had to post it before I completely lost my nerve...) :)


End file.
